Imbar
Imbar is the fourth world in orbit around the star Java, it is the largest of the rocky planets at 15,021.46 km in diameter, (9333.90 miles) and the only one known to harbor material life. According to the Anwar, whose sight extends beyond what humans see as time, the age of the world is around 3.7 billion circles, (4.3 billion years) this is also supported by Arcanists studying the age of Imbar. A day on Imbar is divided into 20 tracts, which is roughly equivalent to an hour, and a full revolution around their star lasts 512.2 of their days. It has a single satellite, Netra which is 3005.03 km, (1867.23 miles) or roughly 1/5th the size of the planet. During the first billion years after Imbar separated from the interstellar dust of Java's birth the first primal spirits began to separate from the forming elements, rivers of molten stone and the poisoned rain that fell from the turbulent dust choked sky gave rise to the first beings of light. These first spirits were wild and unrestrained, clashing across the still forming surface of Imbar. It was not long after that material life also arose from the oceans of the young world. The ancient Fae calmed the restless spirits and began to transform the atmosphere of Imbar leading to the proliferation of vast fungal forests with blooms up to 150 m (500 ft) tall. These were destroyed, however, by a massive period of stellar activity which battered the world, burning the forests and boiling the seas down to puddles, it was during the eons of rain that fell following this that life began again and has persisted in some form to the modern era. Name and etymology The world now called Imbar has gone through many changes and many names over its lifetime. The dragons called it Embrim a word roughly meaning "cradle", in the tongue of the Fae it has ever been known as Dannuin ''meaning "Danu's Ward" or "Danu's Bosom" a reference to the one of the world's most ancient spirits, now fled from the world of men and lost deep in the Wilds. It was not until the first age, when the nine descended from the stars, that the true story of the epithet "Imbar" truly began. The gods named the bright orb which they found at the end of their aeons long journey, ''Indra ''meaning "jeweled sphere", this it remained all throughout the First Age and the War of Darkness. However when the Anwar cast down the Darkness, imprisoning it in the center of the world it earned another title from the Nine, one that stuck all throughout the ages to come. They renamed it ''Imbar, a word in their tongue meaning "bottle" or "flask" within which the darkness was bound. Chronology (The dates and times of this chronology need to be updated to the Enochian calendar for consistency.) Main article: Imbar Chronicle The Lost Wilds and the Searing Main article: The Searing 13.5 billion B.F.A - 300 million B.F.A Long long ago, before worlds, and men, and Anwar; before spirits, and magic, and the Great Star Sea of Akasha, the darkness swelled and light burst forth, the first moments of Dawn. As light dispersed, spinning outwards coalescing into the first Anwar so too did Order first appear in the Atman. The first gods of the Atman were wild and violent, warring with each other, a holocaust of light and force. From the ashes of this terrible struggle the first worlds were born in the light of the next generation of Anwar. The Anwar do not keep time as we do or we might know the exact time of Indra's forming, but at some point towards the end of the third kindling of Anwar was born Java and in his light Indra also came to be. When the sphere that would eventually come to be called Imbar first cooled 4.3 billion years before the First Age, not even the spirits had separated from the molten earth and its surface was still occluded from the light of its Anwar, shrouded in the dust and ash of its birth. As the surface of the newly formed Indra cooled spirits began to separate their light from the molten matter, they brought order to stone and gale, cloud and flame. For hundreds of millions of years these spirits were alone upon Indra using their light to shape the elements to their whims when, slowly at first but building in the cacophony of light, the song began. What began as carpets of moss and gyres of algae, within a few million years were vast fungal forests with blooms 500 feet high and gardens of kelp for miles out into the oceans. All that came crashing down, however, when a series of massive solar storms nearly wiped out all life on Indra, boiling its oceans down to lakes and puddles, burning away a portion of its thick atmosphere and nearly searing away all life forever. The fire and destruction of this force gave birth to the spirit Sanirava. But the Green was not silenced. From these lakes and puddles, thick with the ashes of the lost wilds, crawled the first animal life to set foot on the scorched surface of Indra. For hundreds of millions of years these timid creatures stayed close to the shores of the waters that birthed them, too small to explore the rest of the blasted surface, relying on the epochs of rain that fell from the scorched skies to slowly expand their borders. It wasn't until about 300 million years before the First Age that draconids first began to range across the eastern half of Indra. These creatures were different from the timid ignorant beasts that first crept from the seas, they breathed in light and breathed out fire, the first magic that did not come from light itself, they soared through the skies, basking in the light of the sun, deciphering secrets of fire and thought, and building empires that spanned thousands of millennia. Meanwhile on the southwestern continent trees now grew where towering spores once loomed, the Wilds of old reborn from a single seed, The Father Tree, wherein dwelt the house of Atho and the Fae Gods. Here too teemed life, but of a different sort, where the dragons of the east looked to the skies the beasts of the west dug down into the earth, where the song thrummed. The "courts" of the fae roamed the land spreading this song with their revelry. The first Draconic Dynasty and the Western Wilds The Rise of the Draconic Dynasty '' Main article: Drahu'achma'' The Draconic traditions maintain that there were 10 dragons that began the first Draconic Dynasty, collectively they are called the Navin Adrah, "New with the World." The first Dynasty of Dragons introduced the Sefrim, their system of writing, which has remained relatively unchanged even to this day. Barring physical causes dragons do not die, but they do every few millennia or so enter a deep trance state called the Enyash which grow longer relative to their size. Around 130 million years before the First Age the 10 ancients enter the Enyash for the last time relinquishing the future of their race to the younger generations. After the Elders slept the tribes fragmented, each taking control of a territory sufficient for their needs. About 30 million years after the tribes formed they were edging towards civil war when the first Mashiach, Yagarosh the Peacebringer, rose up from the tribe of Yehudah, speaking with the voice of Yav to lead them away from conflict. The voice of Yeherot led the Tribes for hundreds of millenia but eventually he stepped down choosing seclusion. Mashiach rose and fell after him, each guiding in their own way and making their own contributions to the Tribes, around 50 million years after the first Mashiach, Mashiach Dhagot began gathering the histories of the tribes codifying them into massive columns they carved in the valley known as Akeldemach. Around 200,000 B.F.A humans began ranging up out of the south, though the dragons had for millenia been hunting in their forests with small skirmishes breaking out between the two species, these humans have brought offerings of food and fabric and domesticated animals. The dragons received them graciously and took them in teaching them the secrets of fire and speech, about this same time men the dragons called Wildmen were also journeying further from the lands of their origin migrating north into what would later become Kadeth and Samsarra. A hundred or more millenia later Mashiach Tebruch had a vision of a coming winter and led the dragons of the age to enter the Enyash leaving humans to flourish in the bitter Ice Age. The Reborn Wilds '' Main article: The Faewilds'' The Dawn of Men and the Thousand Years War The Eternal Empire and the Great Civilizations of Men The Great Migration and the Arrival of the Nine The First Age and the War for Imbar '' Main article: The Age of Darkness'' The Second Age and the Vajradharma '' Main article: The Golden Age'' The Third Age and the Imperial Wars '' Main article: The Age of Heroes'' The Fourth Age and the First Crusade '' Main article: The Age of Inquisition'' The Fifth Age and the Modern Era '' Main article: The Modern Age'' Physical characteristics Orbit and rotation Habitat and Biology Main article: Imbar Venery Geography '' Main article: Geography of Imbar'' Netra and other satellites Sentient cultures '' Main article: Sentient and Enlightened beings of Imbar''Category:Name and etymology Category:Chronology Category:Physical characteristics Category:Orbit and rotation Category:Habitat and biology Category:Geography Category:Netra and other satellites Category:Sentient cultures